


Rare Pair Rainbow

by Pheasant



Category: Durarara!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mikado deserves his own tag, Some Spoilers, general Drrrness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheasant/pseuds/Pheasant
Summary: This is a tribute to some rare pairs that I happen to like. Each has a color theme, and I try to stay in character. Join the gays, and long live the rainbow.//Short little one-shots//





	1. Red- Izaya/Mikado

Rain drizzled onto the roads and buildings, soaking through Mikado's coat. He had been walking for an hour, now. But he didn't want to go home.

'I thought you quit the dollars!' Masaomi's voice accused, the memory echoing in his mind. "You promised!"

Like hell he could do back to that. He decided to walk over to Simon's, if just for the shelter. However, something changed that plan.

When he looked up, red eyes met his. "Good morning, Mikado!" Izaya chirped, grinning. "Did you miss me?"

"Izaya?" _My ticket out of boredom._ "I thought you had gotten hurt really bad! Why are you back in Ikebukuro? Shizuo will kill you!"

Izaya waved off the concern with his hand, laughing. "Yeah, a little danger is okay if I get to see you!"

Mikado started to respond, but something captivated the nineteen year old. _His eyes._

"Oh, right. My eyes turned even more red lately. I guess that would be a shock. It marrs my beautiful features."

No longer needing to stand on his tip-toes, Mikado pressed his lips on Izaya's. "No," he said firmly. "I like them."


	2. Orange- Izaya/Masaomi

The clouds parted away and brought down the sun. However, the clouds seemed to hover over one boy. His blond hair fell into his face, covering his eyes. In his mind, he was all alone. The passersby and even his own best friend had disappeared. There was only him, and the orange charm in his hand. 

"Hey, Masaomi? What's that?" A question rang from the boy next to him. He was small, with short black hair. A green jacket draped over his shoulder, and a small smile wa on his face as reassurance. he was so kind, and polite. It was so unlike that man, and the blond's heart heart at the thought. 

In a flash, the charm was deposited into a safe pocket. "Oh, it's nothing. Just a gift. you know how all the ladies love giving me things!" _Well, I would never call him a lady, but..._  
"Oh, okay. good luck with that, Masaomi. Anyway, I've got somewhere to be. See ya!" With that, he ran off. Like he always seemed to, those days. he never seemed to want to be around, anymore. Or maybe he just pushed him away. 

The charm came out yet again, spinning in front of him. A tear threatened to fall onto the ground. He hated this. the way he thought of the man, and how he missed him. He was supposed to hate the bastard. So why was it so _hard_?

"Oh, how cute! Masaomi missed me!" a voice called out from behind him. "Red eyes and the yellow scarf. that makes orange, right? How cute, that you kept it."

When Masaomi whipped around, there was no proof that anyone else had even been around. Izaya's retreating form was nowhere to be seen. 

_I really am going insane_


	3. Yellow- Tom/Shizuo

Tom Tanaka was a man of few ambitions. He did not want to be a great hero. He did not want to rule a country. A better world had barely even crossed his mind. In fact, the only things that he wanted were directly connected to the color yellow.

"Hey, Tom, what do you want to do with your life?" Shizuo asked one day.

 _Ask you out on a date._  
_Make you smile._  
_Find you a place to call home._  
_Hang out with you like a normal friend._  
_Kiss you._  
_Pull on that fucking yellow hair of yours and kiss you until you're breathless, then let you take control and show me how it's done._

"Oh, I don't know," Tom said with shrug. "Probably get through one day without any fights, I guess."

"Oh, okay. I'll try."

Then Shizuo turned away to stare at the sky. Yet again, Tom found himself gazing at the most beautiful yellow he'd ever dare see.


	4. Green- Celty/Shizuo

[Shizuo... why is your hair green?]

"Huh? This? Oh, I let Akane mess with my hair. I know, it looks kinda funny."

[Surprisingly... It suits you.]

"What, really?"

[Yes, really. Why else would I say it?]

"Because you're my girlfriend, amd want to make me feel better?"

[Okay, true, but no. I mean it this time.]

"Oh.. okay. Well, I've got to go. See you around."

[Good-bye. No, wait! I love you.]

"Yeah, love you too, Celty."


	5. Blue- Aoba/Mikado

"Hey, Mikado?"

"Yeah, Masaomi?"

"Why did you start leading the Blue Squares as soon as Aoba died?"

"Well... it's our gang now. If wearing blue and keeping things maintained will help keep our gang under control, then I don't mind."

"You really liked him, then. Your relationship wasn't a trick."

"No.. it wasn't. I don't know if I'll ever love anyone else, either."

"Hey, don't say that! What about Anri?"

"No, I just thought she was pretty. Aoba was white and innocent during the day, but at night he turned a dangerous blue. I loved that."

"I will never get you, Mikado."

"I know."


	6. Indigo- Anri/Kyohei

She had given him indigo flowers that day.

She seemed so pleased she could have gotten a gift. He almost didn't want to tell her. But he had to.

He knew that saying it would break her heart. But she would be better off in the long run. Or so he thought. If he had known what would happen, he would hold her in his arms and never let go.

She didn't plead with him about the age difference being bad for her. She just nodded, her eyes full of tears. She ran away, not looking back. The indigo flowers went with her.

It was an hour later when he heard the knews. Kida called him, which was rare. Tears were in his voice as he spoke. Instantly, Kyohei knew something had happened to the little flower he loved.

"It's Anri," Kida sobbed. "She wasn't looking, and ran in front of a truck. She- She might be comatose."

By the time he got there, all the indigo flowers had been gathered into a vase by her bed. The sight of them killed him.

He would never forgive himself if she died. Not when he himself had recovered from his own coma. This one he caused, and she might not live through it.

She would die, like the wilted indigos by her bed.


	7. Violet- Shinra/Izaya

Izaya highlights everything in violet. No, not purple. Violet.

"Where did you get that highlighter?" Saki asked, once.

_'How the hell did you get a violet highlighter, Kishitani?' Izaya asked one day during class._

_'Oh, you know. Places. Do you want it?'_

_'What? No.' He vainly tried to return to his assignment._

_'I'll bet you for it. If you can find someone you find attractive before the end of the day, and kiss them, then you can have it.'_

_'What? Why would I-'_

_'If you can't, then I bet Shizuo could.'_

_'I know you're manipulating me.'_

_Shinra just grinned._

_'..You're on.'_

_Exactly one second before the final bell rang, as Shinra was walking out the door, he felt a kiss on his lips._

_'There. I won.'_

"Oh, this old thing? I won a bet for it back in middle school."

She didn't really believe him. Then again, she did not have to.


End file.
